I'm Right, and You're Wrong
by veevee613
Summary: Aylen has always disliked Brady. Lately though, her opinion of him seems to be changing. Her brothers, Collin and Embry, are not to happy about it either. To top it off, Ay's best friend Cat is starting to act all funky. Brady-Imprint story:T for language
1. If It's Your Bday, Then It's Mine Too!

_**AN: Alright, so just to clear things up, this is written in Aylen's (my O.C.'s) P.O.V. unless stated otherwise. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own this not.**_

_**Happy Reading :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Well Shit... It was my now 15-year-old brother Collin's birthday, and I had completely forgotten. To be more specific Collin's my _twin,_ meaning I was the idiot that forgot her own Birthday... I was annoyed at this and that's probably why I slammed my bedroom door when I didn't mean to. Bracing myself for the upcoming on slot of people, I made my way to the family room. I could already hear the voices of the handful of close family friends that mom had invited over.

"Aylen, hi. Happy Birthday, sweetheart! Your turning out to be a fine young woman." Sue greeted me kindly as always. I also heard two snorts at the comment in the distance- Collin and Brady- and I was sure I heard a "sweetheart my ass" from Brady.

I'd get him for that later.

"Here, take this", Sue said as she shoved a neatly wrapped box into my arms. Classic Sue; first sweet then the anxious and impatient middle aged women.

"Thanks, Sue." I grinned in amusement. "So how's Leah and Seth?" I hadn't seen them in at least 2 months. I was pretty close to Leah, thanks to the hundreds of times she had babysat me. She was like the sister I'd never have.

"They're absolutely great, really busy though. I'm sorry they couldn't make it. Leah misses you." She smiled sadly at me.

I tried to act nonchalant. It didn't bug me that much...

"It's fine, I understand. Tell her that I miss her too.", I rubbed my arm to distract myself… I gave her a final hug, "Well thanks again, Sue." I just wanted to get away before I started yelling, demanding her to force her kids to come and see me.

Everyone seemed so busy lately. Who'd they think they were? Passing up some TLC from me! Every time I tried to get a hold of Leah or even Embry, my own brother, they'd be busy. Leah was supposed to be in college. Embry was supposed to be a senior in high school, but he never actually went to school. He's a lazy shit, that's explanation enough. If I didn't know any better I'd think they were sneaking around together. I wouldn't be surprised, honestly.

When I walked up to Quil Sr. and Billy they gave me the same weird looks that they gave Collin.

"Happy birthday, Aylen", I smiled and gave them each a hug. With my own father disowning my family (apparently he hadn't cared enough to stick around),they were the only father figures I'd ever known.

"Yeah" What were you supposed to say when someone wished you a 'Happy Birthday'? Call me socially awkward, but "Thank you" seemed way overrated. At this point Old Quil handed me a tattered and worn looking book. I looked up at him, and he gave me a slight nod and a pat on the shoulder. I didn't even notice Billy starting to steer me away from them, pushing me in the direction of my brothers and friends.

I was stopped in my tracks by my mom though. Being the drama queen that she is, she looked about ready to cry. She grabbed me by the tops of my arms, a little to forcefully for my liking, and successfully pulled me to her and planted a wet kiss on my forehead with her lipstick clad lips.

"Aw!" Do you know how hard it is to get lipstick off? Well it's rather difficult!

"Oh quit complaining" I notice my brothers laughing at me. Yeah, they won't be when mom goes after them with her fish lips.

"Oh yeah, laugh it all you want", I said in a joking manner as I walked over to them. I stopped short and opened my arms wide, waiting for a hug.

"Happy B-day, Collin!"

"Yeah. You too", he said, not bothering to get up from his chair to give me a hug. I rolled my eyes and let my arms fall to my sides.

"Fine. Be that way.", I said trying to make him feel some form of guilt.

"Okay, I will", He answered. Obviously it didn't work.

"Don't be such a prick Collin. Happy Birthday kid", Embry said, coming to my rescue. I stuck my tongue out at Collin as I gave Embry a hug. I noticed how tall Embry had gotten since I'd last seen him. He was _well_ over 6 feet tall. His muscles seemed a hell of a lot more noticeable to.

"Shit." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle. How in the world did he hear me? I looked to my right and noticed that Jacob and Quil were around the same size as Embry. Maybe they did some kind of weird ass steroids together.

"Haven't seen you guys around in a while", I told them. They glanced at each other and then back to me.

"Well...yeah", was all they said before an awkward silence took over.

"Is there cake or what?", Quil asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I made one, but this little shit _ate_ it without my permission!", Caitlyn explained referring to Brady.

Quil started to stomp his foot in protest, while Collin started to cry out to our mom.

"There isn't cake?" Collin whined.

"No", mom answered carefully. Why did Brady have to ruin everything?

"Idiot", I said as I shoved past him. At least he didn't eat all the food.

* * *

Once everyone left mom let us go out. Sort of, anyways. She had commanded Embry to drive us to buy ice cream. Something about sibling quality time. I wasn't complaining though, because it meant free ice cream on my brother.

"So, Embry, how long till you up and leave for whatever the hell you do?" Collin asked, breaking the silence in Embry's used Ford. I shot him a look, silently telling him not to piss him off while he's behind the wheel. Embry had quite the temper, and I didn't feel like dying in a car crash anytime soon.

"I don't up and leave, Collin. You guys see me every day."

"Yeah, for like 10 minutes. What do you do anyways?" I saw that he was shaking a little.

Collin seemed to notice too.

"Are you cold or something?"

Embry didn't respond. I raised my eyebrows and I leaned forward from the back seat to get a better view of what was going on.

"...Embry?" I hesitated. His shaking stopped for the most part.

"What was that all about-" Collin started once Embry got back to normal.

"Nothing. We're here" Embry answered in a rush as we pulled up to our local ice cream, malts, and shakes place.

Interesting brother that I have.

* * *

I think I've outgrown opening presents and then getting my picture taken with them. Taking said photos with my twin brother sitting next to me just makes it worse, but mom seemed to have a different opinion on the matter. As soon as we made it home, she pointed out the fact we had forgotten about the lame tradition.

"Mom, C'mon", Collin whined next to me.

"Smile!", Mom seemed pretty damned determined.

"These presents aren't even the kind of presents you take pictures with", reasoning never hurt anyone.

"Stop! Hold still!", mom went and continued to take pictures of us, while reprimanding us not to move. She claimed that these are precious moments that need to be caught on photo.

So far I had gotten a Quileute Legends book that had been passed down to the daughters of our tribe from Quil Sr., and I got over 200 bucks in cash from everyone else. I still hadn't opened up Sue's gift.

Colin basically got the same as me except that Quil Sr. gave him a really cool woven blanket. It had the animal fur and everything. I guess it was really old and it has a lot of sentimental value.

"Okay now open Sue's gifts!" Mom urged us on.

I wasn't sure what to expect. Sue is the type of person that would surprise you with everything she did. I slowly opened the box after I had removed all the paper and peeked in. All I saw was some red lace, and that was enough to tell me not to open it. At least not in front of my brother and mother. So before mom came over and grabbed the box, I skillfully threw the thing behind the couch. I would just retrieve it later.

I noticed Collin seemed a little uncomfortable next to me.

"So what did she get you?", Mom asked him.

"What? Hey, mom, I'm pretty tired", Collin sent me a look that said 'Go with it, and don't let mom keep us back'. So I did what I could do.

"Now wait a sec-", Mom continued.

"I gotta use the restroom", I wasn't really lying because I did.

"Fine, but you better come ba-", Her failed attempt got her nowhere.

"Goodnight mom"

"Hold on I said-"

"See you in the morning!", and with that Collin and I got up and walked down the hall to our adjacent rooms.

"I'm gonna need to have a little talk with Sue."

"Yeah well what did you expect?"

"So what did she get you?", We asked each other at the same time

"I'm not telling you", Again in perfect synchrony.

"Fine!", Our two voices merged as one. After that we didn't say anything to each other, scared that we'd talk in sync again.

* * *

_**~Review?~**_


	2. Um, This is My House

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

***a month after the party***

"Dude, Aylen, c'mon get ready so we can go", I decided to ignore her obnoxious nagging. It was a lost cause though. She'd do every thing in her power to try and get me out of bed. Cat was a fuzzy blanket jack-er, and sometimes I really hated her for it. I admit that I'm not the the most pleasant person in the mornings, but that still didn't give her the right to disturb my heavenly slumber. Seriously.

"Aylen! Ugh...today is our girls day!", she continued her rant while pulling at my feet. Something she knows she shouldn't do unless she wants a kick in the face.

"Girls day could wait another couple of hours-"

"...fine", she breathed out in defeat. Of course, now _I _was the bad guy.

"Okay I'm up. Now go make me breakfast while I get ready", I pointed to the door so she got the message to leave.

"Bitch", I heard her mumble as she left my room. I just smirked.

"I love you to Cat!", I yelled after her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AYLEN!", and that was Collin's grumpy ass in the morning. I think it was safe to say that he was worse than me.

"Collin, don't speak to your sister like that" I heard mom say in a warning tone.

Ah. I love mom.

* * *

Girls day for Cat and I consisted of a day spent at the beach. The La Push first beach isn't really what you'd expect a beach to be. It was calming, cold as all hell, rocky, and windy. Not your typical 'fun in the sun' sorta thing that you'd see in California.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah."

"Have you...noticed anything different with Collin-"

"_A__nd_ Brady? Yeah. The other day I was over at Brady's and I was helping his mom make some homemade bread, when he flipped out on me after I dropped an egg."

"Sounds familiar. Must be _lovely _having Brady as a cousin", my sarcasm really was great.

Collin's been a little aggravated with just about _everyone_. I haven't seen Brady around the house as much as usual. Actually I hadn't seen him around recently period.

"Hey look. The 'gang' is cliff diving", she pointed out to our left, where we saw 5 figures throwing theme selves off the rocky ledge like lunatics. I could barely pine point Embry from where I sat on the rocky sand. I sighed before turning my attention back to Cat.

"Could I tell you a secret?", I asked Cat, even though it wasn't really a secret.

"No duh! Now spill."

"Okay well...Ijustfarted!", I screeched as I got up and started running towards the cliffs. I heard Cat's hysterical laughter not to far behind.

"Shit...ow, wait! Don't leave me!" I heard her say between laughs. I turned around and saw her body sprawled over a rock. I grinned, and jogged back to her. She slowly sat up and I plopped myself next to her. And we had one of those insignificant conversations that you could only have with a best friend.

"Honestly Aylen, don't you think some of the 'gang' is cute?", She asked me.

"I guess they're ripped, but I don't know", I laughed

"Okay, why? I think Seth is to die for! Have you seen him? He's gorgeous, Ay!"

"So what are you gonna do? You wanna make a move?", I teased as I gave her a little shove.

"You know I just might. I don't know though, I sorta have a thing for Embry."

"What! No kidding?", she had my full attention now, she only doubled over in laughter.

"I couldn't help it. You tease me, I tease you!", oh...now I get it. I scoffed at her before turning away. I was totally amused at her antics though.

I took this time to look out to the sea. It was getting dark out, so I couldn't really see much anymore, but I noticed something in the water. It didn't blend in with the waters waves and ripples. I squinted my eyes to see if I could see it better.

"Aylen? What are you looking at?"

"Do you see that?"

"What the fuck...what is it?"

"It...it looks like a head.", I answered. It was maybe 15 yards in to the water by now, and something about it scared the hell out of me.

"Let's get going", I said in a shaky voice.

"Mm-hm" I honestly don't think she was capable of saying anything else. I then felt someone grab hold of my arm. It just about killed me!

"C'mon I'm taking you home. _Now_!" I looked up and recognized Jared.

"Oh hi, Jared", I greeted. I looked back and saw Embry and his friends gathering around the area where Cat and I had been not one minute previous. I heard them growling, and that confused me to no end.

* * *

"What the fuck were you even doing all by your self out there?" Embry was now questioning mine and Cat's 'girls day'. Stupid protective older brothers. All they're good for is spoiling you.

"Um, sorry I didn't tell you where I was. Stupid jerk, even if I wanted to tell you how the hell would I seeing as I couldn't get in contact with you anyways."

"Answer my question dammit-"

"Hey now! If you must know, me and Ay had a girl day. Last time I checked girls day does _not _involve you or anyone else for that matter. So you, Embry Call, need to the calm the fuck down before I open a can of whop-ass on you", I saw Em about to say something, but fortunately Collin decided to make an appearance at that exact moment.

"Just fucking leave her alone, she's never going to listen to you Embry. Get the hell over it. I'm sick of your lard ass complaining!"

"I'M NOT LARDY-"

"I said to shut the fuck up!"

"What's your problem." Embry wrapped it up with a quizzical stare to Collin-who's basically PMS-ing 24/7 nowadays.

"Alright, Collin. All is quiet now, you can do whatever it was you were doing-", I started.

"And you, Aylen, stop being such a spoiled little brat. You can't always get what you want!"

"Whoa, Collin-"

"See, there you go again! Getting all fucking butt hurt when something doesn't go the way you wanted!"

"Calm down, Coll...", Even Cat didn't know what to say.

Embry just sat there looking more like he was expecting something big to happen. I watched as he left the room to make a phone call, only to return 30 seconds later.

Not 5 minutes after the phone call there was a knock at the door, and in came in Brady who was being pushed in by Quil, Seth, and Jacob. The older four grabbed each boy by there collars, forcing them to sit on one of the couches. I don't know how long they just stood there watching Brady and Collin in deep concentration.

"So-", I started

"Shhh!", Quil went.

"Jeez, sorry..." I was offended. He actually shushed me!

"Oh my fucking god, your voice is _so_ annoying!", Brady was probably the most insensitive guy I've even known. And I thought I was offended before.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that-", yeah thanks Collin, "Only_I_can talk to her that way.", he finished. Yeah that 'thanks', well I take it back...

"Who the hell are you to tell _me_ what to do! I'm Older!" Brady continued.

"Only by 2 months! Besides,I'm taller."

"Are you senile? No your not!"

"Just fuck off you douche!"

"Me the douche? Your not my friend anymore!"

"Your not dumping me, cause I dump you!"

"This is me de-friend-ing you first!"

"Can you guys be any lamer?", Cat finally stopped there retarded banter with a flip of her hair. I was slightly aware of Embry, Seth,Jacob, and Quil all sharing a look then they all nodded once. All of a sudden I was being pushed out of the room. Well then...I could see we're not wanted here.

"Hey, don't man handle me! You barbarian!", I screamed, half offended and half amused, as Seth got a hold of my upper arms lifting me a good 10 inches off the ground that way.

"Yeah, well the current situation does not concern you or Cat.", Jacob countered as he to carried Cat in the direction of the front door.

"Whoa! Only Ay, can call me 'Cat'. So you go and take that 'Cat' back!"

"Just leave!", Quil tells us sounding extremely exasperated.

"Sorry kids", Seth says as Jacob drop us, slamming the door in our faces. Who is he calling a kid? He's only a year older than us!

"You can't kick _me_ out of _my_ house!"

"Okay, bye"

"Yeah? Well secret important meetings are for squares anyways."

"Dude, your sister's really annoying"

"Fine. Just fine-", Cat started.

"What are you doing!", I whisper yell. She just winks, not so subtly, in response. What the hell is she up to?

"C'mon, Ay. Lets go find us some boyfriends with cars so that they could drive us around-", Oh...I get it now. Her plan worked. The door opened revealing both of my brothers.

"Yeah, not gonna happen...", Embry says as he lifts me over his shoulder.

"Holy shit!", I hear Cat screech. I look over to see her being lifted the same way as before by Collin. This brought a new question to my curious mind. Since when has Collin been strong?

"No! I want to go out now." I just love to argue. By now we were by my room and I felt myself being flung onto my bed. When I was getting u the door was being slammed shut. There was a minute of confused silence between me and Cat.

"At least we know what to do when we wanna get something", Cat finally said.

"Yeah. I guess your right."

"So...You wanna paint our nails?", She asks. I gave her a pointed look.

"Since when do we paint our nails?"

"Oh yeah. 'I guess your right'", She mocks, resulting in our fits of hysterical laughter.

"_Shut up!_", We hear Collin and Brady yell from the living room full of giant muscly teenage boys. This only made us laugh more.

"Oh fun day"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. Fun indeed. The weird part? The interesting parts had happened within the last 3 minutes...

* * *

**~Review~**


	3. Of Spiders and Lardass's

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hey , What's that you're making?" Jacob made a point that he was hungry when he greeted my mother. She was currently in the kitchen making Collin homemade soup. We think he might be sick. I heard Quil take a whiff of the delicious soup.

"Boy, that sure does smell good..." Oh my god. I must say, these guys are hopeless. Do they even know what subtlety is?

"Oh yeah. Shame you won't be having any." I chided. The three rather large boys -Jacob, Seth, and Quil- turned towards me and sending me glares in the process. I could really feel the love...

"Non-sense. There's enough for all of you to have at least one bowl-"

"Only one?" Seth whined and I rolled my eyes. How thoughtless of him.

"You take what you get." I snapped.

"Aylen, they are guests-"

"Ungrateful and selfish guests..."

In all honesty, I was kinda confused about why they were here in the first place. It's not like our house is interesting or anything. I swear lately, since that first day from the beach -which was 5 days ago- they haven't left this house except at night. They would even drag Brady in, kicking, and screaming, at seven in the morning. I have no idea why.

Suddenly I remembered that I had school today...ewe. Okay so I didn't actually forget, seeing as it was a Wednesday. I just sort of avoided the fact in hope that I'd catch whatever Collin had. That gave me an idea...

I dodged all the over grown tumors (That's the boys) as I ran to Collin's room. I didn't bother knocking on his door. He was to feeble to hurt me at the moment, so I might as well take advantage of it. I made my way to his bed side, where he laid face down looking like death.

"Hey Collin?" I asked innocently enough.

"What? Go away." Groaning and moaning seemed to be his preferred language as of late.

"Do you think your contagious?"

"Who gives a flying fuck!"

"Cough on me or something."

"Ay! Fuck Off!" He whined. By now I was starting to get really annoyed. I reached over to him to try to flip him over. I wasn't prepared to get for

the temperature of his body though.

"Dude! Coll-your really hot."

"I know I am. Now...Go away." He says on a happier note...cocky bastard.

"You little turd nugget." I laughed. I started feeling bad for ever bugging him when he was that sick. Besides I don't think I could catch a fever...I nudged his side and rumpled his hair.

"Alright, well feel better Coll." I tell him as I lean over and hug him. We might fight alot, but I'm not a guy that has to uphold an image of masculine manliness.

"Haha you need to go to school." And just like that he ruined the moment.

"..." Then I punched him in the gut. Hard.

"Oof" He went while I smirked and walked out of his room.

That's what you get, sucker.

I still had half an hour till I had to start walking to school. Usually I'd walk with Collin and Brady seeing as Brady lived right next door, but today I'd have to walk alone with Brady. It expect it to be semi-awkward. You see, even though Brady is a total and complete douche, when it's only me and him he could be okay. Okay huge understatement. When it's just us two, he has his sweet moments-even though those moments are limited. I've only witnessed these moments three times before. Don't get me wrong though, he's still a bitch.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry walk out of the bathroom. Time to put my newly found power to the test.

"*sigh*" He just gave me a 'What the hell's up with you' look. I let my shoulders slump a little as I walked a little closer to him.

"*SIGH*!" I exaggerated.

"What!"

"Can you give a ride to school?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I'll be alone! With..." I paused for effect "Brady" I finally whispered. He started to laugh.

"You guys won't do anything. You hate each other." He pointed out.

"Fine!" Who else has a car? My train of thought was quickly halted. Brady was carried in by Quil, and dropped at Jacob and Seth's feet by the couch.

"You jackass'."

"Language, boy!" Mom warned. Huh, I forgot she was here. Everything was good and quiet for a good 3 minutes before Seth spoke.

"You two shoo-shoo. Run along and skip off to school"

"Freak..." Jacob says not taking his gaze of the T.V.

"Okay, bye" I didn't wait to say 'bye' or Brady to follow. Still he managed to walk ahead of me with no effort, and I'd be damned if he got to school before me. Don't ask, it's just a competitive thing. I started to walk faster, trying to get passed him, but no, he wouldn't have it. I could hear him trying to hide his laughter.

"Fuck you" I finally gave up after a couple of minutes of this.

"Poor Aylen. She just had to get the short end of the stick, being short and all." He snorted

"Shut the hell up, lame-ass, it's called being average. Besides if I was as tall as you guys I'd be intimidating the boys, and repelling them to who knows where and whatnot."

"You seem to be doing just that without the 'intimidating' height and 'whatnot'"

"Could you get any more annoying? You stupid boy."

"That was kinda lame, Ay..."

With that I bent down a little, and pulled at his leg hairs.

"OW!BITCH!" -Brady

"...wimp" We were only half a block away from school, so to get away I started running to were I saw Cat waiting for my outside the main doors.

"Took you long enough..." She grumbled jokingly, and I gave her a playful push as she giggled.

"Yeah well get over it" Then the bell rang.

* * *

During lunch me and Cat usually just wander the halls of our small school. There was only one class for each grade at La Push Tribal School. Some grades even had to take classes down in Forks. The Freshman class- my class- happened to be the biggest with 37 students. It's kind of cool, because you would know everyone. The downside? There weren't that many guys... Currently we -me and Cat- were sitting under a tree talking.

"Hey look." Cat nudges me in the rib. I looked at what she was looking at. It was Embry, Seth, Jacob, and Quil. Whoa, this is probably the first time they came to school in 2 weeks.

Embry, Jake, and Quil were all Seniors while Seth was a Junior. Being part of Sam's 'gang' people assumed they had dropped out, seeing as Paul, Jared, Sam, and Leah had graduated either last year or the year before last.

"Oh crap..." I heard Cat squeak. I tore my gaze away from the guys and turned to Cat.

"What?" I asked

"Okay, Aylen. No sudden movements..." At that I suddenly stiffened

"What? What is it?"

"There's a huge spider on you..."

"S-sp-spider!" I stuttered stupidly. Damn spiders could go and burn in hell! Screw 'no sudden movements' I'm getting it off!

"Get it off!GET IT OFF!" I started to scream and jump up and down

"Ahhh!" I screamed as i felt it on my bare arm. I flicked it forward, where it unfortunately landed on Cat. Oh... I spoke my thoughts.

"Hehhh..." I mumbled sheepishly. Cat looked at me wide eyed.

"Nahhh! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" She started to run in circles around me, while I tried really hard not to laugh at my friends expense. Okay that's a load of Bull, I didn't really try at all.

"HAAA!" I cackled, to busy laughing to notice that she slipped on some mud and was falling towards me.

"Oof..." We went as she smacked her forehead to mine, landing in the said mud puddle. I shut my eyes tightly. When I finally looked up opening my eyes, I saw the five guys I least wanted to see at that moment.

"Ahahahahah!" They snorted, wheezed, and laughed. Damn you Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, and Brady!

"You girls are total dorks" Seth coughed out.

"None the less, we're pretty dorks" Cat defended

"More like pretty dorky" Quil retaliated.

"Your face is pretty dorky!" Jake said lamely

"..."

"."

"What?"

"*shake heads in shame*"

"What?"

"We don't know you"

"WHAT!"

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Stupid Jacob.

* * *

I made my way home by myself. I needed to chill out. I swear all day after lunch I felt like I had spiders crawling all over, and I'd have little freak outs in the middle of class. The travel home seemed to take less time when I was alone, only taking 8 minutes (remember La Push is tiny). I dropped my bag by the door as I kicked off my shoes. Once that was done I flopped down on the couch, and flipped the T.V. watching a little Vh1. I must have zoned out a bit, because the next thing I know I'm being yelled at.

"Ay!Get the phone." Collin whined from his room. Probably still half asleep. I listened and realized that the phone was indeed ringing wildly.

"Yeah" I answered the phone lazily, resting it between my head and shoulder as I flipped through more channels.

"Aylen? Who are you home with?" I recognized it to be Billy Black. At that same moment Embry walks in.

"My brothers" I answered still a little distracted.

"May I speak to Embry." It wasn't really a question

"Yup." I said before throwing the phone to Embry. Being the nosey fifteen year old girl that I am, naturally I tried to eavesdrop on the one way conversation.

"Oh yeah...mom's starting to figure it out...I'm going to tell her once he does...I kinda have to...well I don't plan to...not unless someone I-M-P-R-I-N-T-S on her...okay bye." He finally hung up.

"You moron." I stated

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot, I can spell. Whats 'imprints' anyways?"

"What- oh um mom's calling me."

"Moms not home lardy."

"I'm not lardy!"

"Really, Embry? Really?" he really wasn't lardy, he's just fun to mess with.

"No!"

"Okay, bye."

"Wait...what?"

"What?"

"What!"

"Hmm?"

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP!" ah...Collin you loser face.

"Okay bye" Embry steals my line. Lame-o...

"So, where're the guy's?"

"Quil's with Claire. Seth's being a pansy and baking cookies with mama Clearwater(his grandma), and Jake's next door with Brady" With that he walked up to me on the couch, lifted me off of it, then dumped me on the floor so he could fit his giant form on the couch.

"...I'll be in my room." I moped

"Yes you will." He agrees. Can't he ever shut up?

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	4. 105 Degree Fever May Result in Death

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Collins getting worse" I tell Cat. He's been 'sick' for a while. Not only was that bad for him, but I've been having to carry all of his make up work along with all my crap... Mom just won't have him falling behind. It's not like he's doing any of his homework though.

"Mom's been pampering him no matter how ridiculous he gets. It's like the Embry thing all over again!" I throw my hands up in frustration, venting really is the only that I can do at this point.

"Oh yeah, I've seen his punk ass throw more fits in the past week then Brady did when I bedazzled all his underwear."

"Cat I'm serious! He's running a 105 temperature. Maybe it's just me, but I don't think that normal. "

"Maybe he's going through heat flash. It would explain his PMSing"

"Could someone die from 105 degree temp?" I ignore her last comment.

"Probably" Cat was rarely sympathetic...

"Holy shit-Collin's Dying!"

"I blame that video on people dying from body heat in Science today"

"I'm not being paranoid. Your just to placid!"

"Maybe."

"See what I mean?How could you be so blase?"

"I guess it's just the way I am."

"I really don't like you right now..."

"Well, thanks..."

Me and cat were heading home from school. It was a Monday. Ah...Mondays...some one should shove crowbars up there ass'. Seriously.

"Excuse me?" Cat goes.

"What?"

"Something about crowbars up Mondays ass?"

"Oh crap...did I say that out loud"

"Well. Yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

"Alright."

Anyways...Where was I? Oh yes. So it was a Monday, and my beloved twin brother could possibly be dying as I speak (think...?). Could it get any worse? Yes, yes it could. Brady got "sick" about two days after Coll, and he to, might possibly be dying. He might not be the nicest guy, but he's Cat's cousin. If he died then she would be sad, and that would in return make me sad. I wonder if we should keep them in the same room while they die, so that they can have company while every one else is gone. I think I'll bring it up later. Even the guys are over a lot more often now. I even found that stinky Quil clipping his toenails with my nail clippers! Ewww! It's all good though, 'cause I made him buy me a new pair.

The walk was short and I was opening the door to my house in no time. I waved to Cat as she went over to Brady's. I was about to announce my arrival when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"How hard is it to put the fuckin' seat down? how about flushing once in a while?" Leah went

"It wasn't even me. It was Quil!" Oh Seth...but I bet it was Quil. He's stinky.

"It was Quil!" she mocked "C'mon"

"Owie!"

"Shut up. Mom said you need to clean your room anyways."

"I did yesterday."  
"Today is yesterday!"

"Wait. That makes no sense"

"Your face makes no sense!" Oh jeez, there goes Idiotic Jacob...

"..." By now I made my way to Collin's room, currently housing Seth, Leah,Jacob,Collin,Embry, and now me. I decided now was a good time to make myself known.

"Hey." I waved. Leah was the first to look over. It was weird to see her tall figure holding, Seth's ear in one hand, and her other hand was lifting him by the leg. Then she did something really funny. She did one of those exaggerated gasp things and drops Seth- really, it was more like she flung him.

"Aylen!" I ran to her and give her a hug. Now that I was this close I realize just how tall she really is...at least 6 foot.

"Haven't had time to see you. I'm sorry" She says and I notice something else. She's really hot, like Collin. Maybe she's dying to, and she didn't want me to worry! Now it was my turn to do the exaggerated gasp. They all looked at me funny.

"Are you dying Leah?" I asked urgently. Her eyebrows did that scrunching up thing.

"I don't think so." I didn't believe her. She was lying to cover up her big giant lie that she wasn't dying!

"Your dying like Collin" I said

"I'm dying!" Collin's so stupid sometimes

"Yes"

"NO!"

"He could be..."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's just in our genes." Embry and his words of wisdom.

"In my jeans?"

"No Collin...in your DNA, Jesus..."

"Hey, Leah we should go..." So Seth was helping her!

"Yes, we should."

"Get some rest. Your dying-"I tried.

"Aylen I'm not dying."

"Mhmmm..."

"...I'm not..."

"What in the world! Oh my poor baby! leave you foolish children, don't hassle my baby boy." I guess mom stayed at home today

"Mommy..." Collin was putting on that weak act. The one that every kid knows to play, but parents don't know about it 'cause it's just that good.

"Shh, Honey. I'll have Aylen make you a good beef stew."

"HEY!"

"Hush-girl! Now go." So she sent me off and I played 'slave to Collin' for the rest of the night. That is until I started my own weak act.

"...momma..."

"*gasp* whats wrong?"

"Uhhh." I moaned.

"Go lay down. I'll have Embry go and fetch you your favorite ice cream." Hehehe. I win again.

* * *

"Hoe." Embry muttered to himself. Except I still heard it.

"I fricken' heard that Embry!"

"That was kind of the point." He shrugged it off.

"It's not my fault I'm sick!" I lied. Kinda badly might I add. He seemed to notice my lies.

"Lies." Oh, who called it?

"Fine. If I let you stop, will you let me go out with that Kenny guy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He wears an orange hoodie every day. Do you not realize what this means?"

"Not really. Care to elaborate?"

"He's a 'South Park' poser!"

"Fine, you may go and start my bath."

"What the hell are you talking about? I have patr-p-pa-Patrick Dempsey...Oh jeez." What was that? He started to look really nervous, but that's not new. Especially lately.

"Patrick Dempsey was not what you where actually gonna say-"

"The hell it was!Now...I must go"

"Drama Queen."

"Hey...Seth might come around later. Tell him that I'm 'peeing over the cliff', you got it?" He demands. Some times I wonder what's going on in their heads. I guess I could tell myself that it was a spur of the moment thing- coming up with 'peeing over the cliff', instead of the -possibly- hours that it took to come up with it in reality...

"Is that a code phrase or something?" I asked

"What! Pshh...Pshh, no. You're so hilarious Aylen. 'Code phrase'. No. Ahahah, your so funny-"

"Okay, you can stop now." Embry's so weird. Obviously it was a code phrase. Other wise he wouldn't turn into that stuttering idiot he was just now.

"Yeah, well pass the message along. 'Cause that's what I'm going to do..."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." I watched my strange brother leave the the vicinity of my tiny room. I'm surprised he fight through the door frame. Yeah, he's that humongous. Aside from his moronic ways of life, Embry really is a good big brother. He's always been there for me, along with Collin -my oh so precious twin brother (BTW I'm older by 2 minutes, even though he claims he's the older one). Then again...

"Peeing over the cliff...oh Embry can you and your mammoth friends get any more deluded?"

* * *

**AN: Should I have there be the other seven shape shifters from breaking dawn or not? Honestly, I want there to be more wolves, but I'm not to keen on seven plus. I mean c'mon I haven't really brought the others in that much, but hey I'm trying. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! **

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	5. A pain in the ass

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS NOT**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Today Collin and Brady had a miraculous recovery. It was a miracle to say the least. Especially since they got better at the _same time_... Like that's not fishy at all...They also decided they should go to school today, much to our mothers dismay.

"BYE MOM!" Hey even Coll and Brady have that twin thing down...

"Wait...are you sure?" Why was mom so desperate to keep him home? He's not even good company. All he's been doing for the past days is sleep.

"Mom, he said he's good."

"Bye Mrs. Call..." Brady's sucha kiss-ass.

"Have a good day at school."

"Oh we will." Brady yelled back.

"Suck-up." I told him once we started walking

"Unlike you, I was taught manners."

"Oh, so all those times before, you were being well mannered?"

"Can it, Aylen. I wasn't even talking to you in the first place, so it shouldn't even concern you."

"Both of you, shut your damn faces. You guys are starting to irritate me." Collin practically growled. He's such an _animal_.

"Whatever, so whats with the rebirth of your health?" I huffed

"Why'd you put it in those words...?"

"Why not?"

"'Cause it sounds gay."

"You sound gay!" Jacob yells as he drives by us in his rabbit. Most likely accompanied by Quil and Embry. I wonder if they're going to school today too.

"Stupid loser!" Collin yells. He continued by grabbing a rock and throwing it at the car. Turns out that wasn't a good idea, considering it ended up breaking the window.

"Oh shit...run!" Brady seemed to be the most legit at the moment. I heard a girlish wail come from the car a couple of yards ahead of use.

"MY CAR!" I'm guessing it came from Jake. I finally came out of my daze and turned to run, and you know what? Collin and Brady where already a block away! Those bastards left me?

I turned back around to see Jake coming straight at me.

"Oh jeez..." I did a 180 and started running after the boys, but I don't think I even made it five feet before I was sweeped up in to giant arms.

"YOU BROKE MY CAR!" Jake yelled. I felt myself being shaken, but then I noticed it was Jacob in general who was shaking.

"I swear they'll pay for it! Just put me down!" I cried. I'm pretty damn sure my eyes were the size of golf balls.

Before I could comprehend what was happening I felt myself hit the ground. Pretty hard might I add. I was convinced that Embry and Quil weren't in that damn car with Jake after all. Otherwise Embry would have done something to stop Jake. He always seemed like the one with more sense then the others. Now my butt hurt really bad.

"Ughhh..." I groaned. Jake seemed to have calmed down as he looked down at me. His eyes got all wide like.

"Fuck." He proceeded by picking me up and carrying me over to his car, and sitting me down in the passenger seat.

"OWWWW! No I don't wanna sit. Holy fuck, no!" I think I might have broken my butt... I tell him this.

"Stop exaggerating. You didn't break your butt. Can it even break?"

"It's called a tail bone, and you are the reason that mine is pulsing like a mother-fucker. Now you get to give me a ride to school since the guys ditched me."

"...Fine, just don't go tell Embry."

"Just take me to school already!"

"Pushy...okay, I got this." And that's how I forced a ride out of Jacob Black.

* * *

"Why don't you have a seat ?" Teacher after teacher I was asked this question.

"Well...um." Then I'd walk up to them -rather stiffly- and tell them that "I took a nasty spill, and it hurts to sit". I have no clue how, but Collin and Brady would hear this conversation, and everytime time submitting themselves to retarded sounding hysterics. It made me want to bitch slap so bad... Can't they hold their tongues for a day? Each teacher would offer the idea of going to the nurses office, but our school nurse was creepy as hell, so I wasn't even going to consider that.

"So what really happened? And why won't you sit? I demand an answer!" Cat asked me during lunch.

"Calm down, Cat. This morning I was dropped by a mammoth failure..." I reply while taking a bite out of a bagel.

"Does his name happen to be Jacob Black?"

"No. His name is mammoth failure. MF for short."

"Aylen! Tisk tisk. Did you just call Jake a mother fucker?"

"That's exactly what I called him."

"Good for you, I guess."

"Hey girls." We looked up at the voices. It was two guys, both in the year above use.

"Why, hello there." Oh god, did I ever mention how much of a flirt Cat was? Well she is.

"So we were wondering if you girls wanted-"

"Hey whats up guys!" I looked over at Collin playing the i'm-pissed-off-at-you look, but I was secretly grateful.

"Well nothing now..." One of the guys said. I didn't even know their names, and they were going to ask me and Cat out.

"Really? That's to bad." This time it was Brady who spoke. It was kinda funny watching the boys face off. Collin and Brady to our left and they other two to our right. Add six inches to Coll and Brady's intimiddating height factor, and successfully dwarfing them.

"Well girls, we'll talk to you later..." The guys sulked as they dragged themselves away. Then it was time for the guys to feel the wrath of Cat!

"Thanks so fuckin' much morons!"

"Yeah, we gained 20 bucks each for doing this."

"Embry?"

"Well yeah. Who else."

"Damn that Embry..."

"Yeah, we're gonna go now." Those boys need to show more sympathy towards others...

* * *

When I got home, and refused to sit anywhere because of the pain, mom got really paranoid. If I haven't pointed it out before, mom had a knack of overreacting with these types of situation.

"What happened? Tell me right now, or I will have Embry drag you to the car and we'll be on our way to the hospital!"

"Nothing, jeez..." All she ever does is nag me...

"EMBRY!"

"You called, mom?" I swear he was the perfect momma's boy. I think it's more of the fact that he thinks he's the man of the house...

"C'mon we're going to the hospital. Get your sister." She snapped at him. He grabbed me under the armpits and lifted me up almost without effort...

"Damn you! Stupid lard ass." And then I was in the car and the car door was slammed in my face.

"So how are you gonna get me out of the car?" I was sitting at a very awkward and uncomfortable position. I knew mom wasn't strong enough to lift me.

"I'll get some of those lifter people on you!"

"...no you won't" But I knew damn well that she would.

"If you say so."

* * *

In the end, I did get out on my own. And after some ex-rays and a long wait we found that I broke my tail-bone. The doctor gave me a butt pillow to sit on. He called it a doughnut. I was pissed. Fuckin' Jake and his weird mood swings...because of him I'm a cripple that has to carry around a doughnut. I told mom about how it happened, and I'm happy I did to. I enjoy watching the guys being yelled at.

"That was very irresponsible of you boys!" She scolded Brady and Collin.

"You don't go around and through rocks at peoples cars!"

"That's exactly what I told them " Jake really was an idiot.

"And you! You don't go dropping my daughter! I expect you three to split the price of the hospital bill!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard right! Now go to your house, room, whatever!" Mom finished and walked out of the room leaving me with the three guys.

"This is all your fault!" Collin yelled at me.

"What are you talking about! Don't be so full of yourself. You're the ones that left me there and ran away!"

"You should have ran too!"

"Well sorry I can't run as fast as you!"

"You should be!" Brady added

"Go away, stupid bitch."

"You're calling me a bitch? You're the one without a dad-"

"Bray! You ass-hole!" Collin yelled. Out of us Call kids, Collin was the most sensitive about the no dad bit. He'd go crazy defensive of his family, especially mom.

"...wait, man it just kind of came out..." Brady trailed off

"Get the hell out of this house!" Collin was shaking alot now

"Look...Ay, I'm sorry." Brady tried. Jacob seemed to wake up from his daze as he looked from Collin to Brady

"NOW!" By now Jake jumped to Collin and started to drag him out the door. Collin wasn't talking anymore he was just shaking violently. It scared the shit outta me. I noticed I was shaking to, out of fear. Collin looked to be having a fit, I wasn't sure if I should go and call 911 or something...Brady seemed to be in the same situation as me. Just glued to the spot. Practically Paralyzed.

"Call Sam! Tell him it's happening!"

"What's happening?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Just that it's happening! Go!" Brady ran to the phone and dialed. I sat myself on the couch and listened to the one way conversation.

"Sam?...it's happening."

* * *

**~REVIEW?~**


	6. Snails are the key ingredient to Romance

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Four days. That's how long Collin's been gone. It was quite a dramatic scene, actually. Like straight out of a soap-opera. Mom cried a little bit, begging Embry to tell her where Collin was, asking what had happened to him. While I just didn't know how to react. I admit I did shed a tear or two, but I mean this whole shaking ordeal was a total deja vu. It was like reliving the Embry business all over again. The only difference was that I didn't have Collin to snoop around with- I attest, stealth is everything. To make things even crappier than before, Cat's disappeared from the planet. Not in the literal sense, but yeah I haven't been able to get in contact with her...I'm kind of just waiting to get sick as well. Then maybe we can start a club or something. All I know is that I'm pretty damn bored. As bored as someone can get. So bored in fact that I've actually considered going next door to Brady's...I know, every things gone all funky on me.

But I guess my problem was solved for me. Because at that exact moment someone knocked on the door. I got up, practically spazzing out in hope that it might be my long lost brother. To my surprise it was Brady.

"Umm...hey." He looked kind of cute-wait, Brady? Cute?ewe...

"Hi." I notice he's holding what looked like a home movie...

"I know this might sound weird, but I hella miss your brother." Of course he did. What else would I expect, except I don't say this. Instead I say:

"Yup, but you don't have to live with him."

"I guess I shouldn't complain...So could I maybe come in?"

"Oh damn. Yeah sure." I was to busy assessing that I didn't even realize I was holding him back.

"It's so overly boring, I promise you if I hadn't come I would have died. Though I think I still might die here too-"

"Stop right there. I'm totally and completely fun!" I totally was. Totally.

"Ah- Aylen...Aylen, Aylen, Aylen-"

"Oh my god" but no he kept on with his sentence.

"-sorry to pop your bubble, but...your not that great."

"Fine. But look at the bright side. If you do die, at least I'll be the last thing you see." I only said this to break some tension. I never actually thought he'd reply the way he did.

"I might have to agree."

"Wait...What?" I did a double take. Looking at him more closely.

"What?" Ha...he's red. But I stop smirking because I feel my cheeks go red to.

"Never mind" Honestly if we forgot what had just happen it would be easier for everyone.

"Okay."

"So..."

"Where's your mom?"

"Uh, um, she's at Sue's. She's really upset about Collin, so she's confiding in Sue."

"Oh. I brought this old home video that I found earlier. I haven't watched it yet. Mom said it was of all us kids."

"Whoa that's awesome. Can we watch it now?"

"Alright- just pop it in." He tells me as he sits down on the couch. I looked at the disk, the words '1997-first beach with the kids' written in sharpie.

I put it in and press play

_~Flashback~_

"Hey come on kids look over here say hi." Brady's mommy was holding a Camwa. She flipped the screen over to show us

"Look it's you."

"?Me?Me!ME!" Jake was getting closer to the lense with evwy word. He was also getting louder

"NO-go away!" Brady was always mean.

"You go away!" Embwy didn't like Brady

"I says it what dat?" I was more smarter than Brady. He didn't know alot like me.

"It's a camera stupid head." Quil liked to preten' to be smarter. He not, but me is .

"What that." Brady also didn't know when the bigger boys making fun of hem.

"It means you have an empty head." Embwy tolds hem.

"What's that?" I preten' like I know what it is, but i don't really know.

"Im means your brains all gone." I don know what that is eider.

I walked ober to Cat. She was sitting on da rocks. An her bucket was on da gwound. I go ober an helps her gets shells.

"Look look I found a shell." It was bumpy an it hased a hole at it's bottom. I poke it an it's squishy.

"Hey that's not a shell. That's snail." Brady always ruins my tresures! He threw it an stomps on it. It made a yucky crunchy noise.

"That's not nice to do!" Embwy always help-ed me. I was mad! Brady always makes me be a cry baby!

"Uh-Oh. Auntie look, Brady squish-ed Aylen's snail. An Embwy pooshed hem ober" Cat tells Brady's mommy.

"You say sorry, mister." I wan'-ed her to gib hem a time-out, but she don't...

"NO!" Brady is a big baby. He cries always.

"It okay Aylen. I finds anoder snail." Collin was nice to, but he not nice like Embwy.

" Hey what happen? What happen, Aylen? Monster eat-ed you 'cause you were a bad boy?" Quil aks me.

"Brady you have to appologize right now. And Quil-were did you learn that?" Brady's mommy soun-ed mean.

"Mommy tells me the monster eats me if I being bad boy. But the monster don't eat me. I'm good boy."

"MOMMY I NO SAY SORRY! YOU SAY SORRY!" Brady was being a big BIG baby. He to loud.

"Brady! Hush-"

"YOU NO LOVE ME NO MORE!"

"Look, Aylen I gots anoder snail for you. Look, It a baby." Collin shows me a lettle baby snail.

"Oh. I like da oder ones more. Thank you." I takes da snail from hem.

"Look Bwady. It's okay. Colon got me anoder ones." I tries to got Brady to stop being a baby.

"Oh, okay." he stoped crying but he was grumpy now.

"Brady you no need to be mad. Be good boy, an play wif me or some-ing."

"Okay. I be nice boy, because you is nice. I sorwy." Hem gived me a hug and then he gibes me a kissy on my mouf.

An den we go an play tag wif Cat, Collin, and the bigger boys.

_~End Flashback~_

"I don't remember you being my first kiss."

"Why are you looking at me like that. I didn't know either!"

"Please, you totally initiated that little kissy."

"Dude we were 3 years old. That hardly even counted!"

"...Yeah I guess your right. Haaa...that's so funny..."

"Yeah..."

"Umm...it's getting kinda late."

"No, you just feel awkward and you don't want me to be here anymore."

"That's not true..."

"So what's the big deal? I was your first kiss- I'm not _that_ bad. You make it out like it's the end of the world!" Brady decides to be dramatic and grudgingly gets off the couch, practically knocking me off it as he went.

"And when you have the chance you can just go and break that damn video in half. We could pretend it never happened 'cause god forbid _I _was your first kiss." And he slams the door behind it. I for one thought he over reacted on my over reaction.

After pondering my three year old first kiss, I realize that I thought it was sweet. And it was caught on tape. But the most important thing I realize?

...

I've realized that I'm starting to like Brady.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	7. So damn lonely

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Mom...where's my doughnut?" I'd spent the last fifteen minutes searching my room.

"Sweetie, you probably ate it." Something was up with her. Like, legit dopeyness. She was totally out of it, running around the place fixing all our furniture and rearranging everything.

"No mom...my _doughnut_, not doughnut...jeez." You'd think she'd learn. She then came parading through my bedroom door.

"Well maybe you ate that to." She says this then starts chortling like some deranged crazy person.

"MOM!" Ever since my lovely brothers disappeared, the only emotion I've felt towards my mother was aggravation and exasperation. Well maybe not, but right now they were."fine, fine. It's on the couch." That one simple question took way longer than necessary to answer.

"Oh and by the way, I'm going over to the Clearwaters." What I thought when she said this was 'by all means, please do.' but in reality I said

"Okay, say hi for me." See I'm nice. The advantage to this was that I got the house to my self. To bad thing was that I'd be bored. And after yesterday's little get-together with Brady I didn't have the guts to go over to his place...I doubt he'd come anyways. I was a little lost in thought for a minute that I wasn't if mom had left the house yet.

"Are you still here, mom?"

"NO!"...oh god.

* * *

Right after mom left to Sue's I attempted to call Cat. She didn't answer as expected. She's probably still sick or whatever. Every one's either sick or incognito nowadays. Most people would be upset about it. Especially mom, but no she's crazy now. I guess I shouldn't blame her though- it's her way of getting through things...

"Alright. So yesterday lets just forget all that awkward nonsense." I could have sworn that it heard Brady just then. I turn around to see that he's there. Lurking it up in my kitchen.

"Where the hell did you come from?." I have no memory of opening the door and letting him in!

"Next door. So, yesterday?" he's such an idiot, none the less, a very cute one... I can't believe I just thought that.

"Oh, umm, I agree?" Some part of me wanted to forget about yesterday, while the other wanted to grab him by his shirt collar and shake him like crazy,yelling 'what did yesterday mean?tell me now or I will kill you!'. But I didn't want to get arrested.

"Now that's all cleared up." He's smiling down at me. Why is he smiling at me? Is he playing some sick game were the guy that's always been the asshole tries to get the girl, in which his asshole injustices were directed, to like him or some explanation along those lines? Call me paranoid, but this kid has to have an ulterior motive.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Don't get mad. I didn't know what else to say. I'm glad that I didn't say anything like 'whats up' though...

"Nah, I'm good."

"Yeah me to..." Wow, I'm such a loser.

"So. Um, your- uh your hair looks nice today." What was he playing at? Did he really mean it? I bet he didn't.

"I haven't even brushed it-" I tell him all suspicious like. At that moment Cat burst into the room. Thank god.

"I'm annoyed with life!" Lately it seems so.

"Hey it's great to see you to Cat."

"Of course it is. I'm me. What are you doing here, loser?" I thought that once she got here it wouldn't be as awkward. I guess i was wrong...

"I was around the neighborhood-" Brady makes this really adorable face.

"'I was around the neighborhood', what kind of a shit excuse is that? You fuckin' live next door."

"Whatever, Caitlyn."

"I don't think you understood. Let me phrase it differently. _Go_ and live _next door_!"

"What if I don't want to."

"Then I'll...I'll scream! Yeah-yeah I'm committed to it."

"All you're committed to is Owl City."

"His music is cute."

"Cute? I've never heard of it."

"Well yeah no duh. You're a guy."

"So? What's that got to do with it?"

"Ay, help me out here."

"What Cat means is that you're male. The only things a male finds 'cute' are girls."

"Huh, maybe. I'll see you girls later."

"Wait. Aylen, what was _that_?"

"You're not making any sense Cat."

"Like hell I'm not. Seriously though, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!"

"Oh that?"

"Yes that."

"That right then?"

"Yes!"

"Oh that was nothing."

"Oh, but it was something. A pretty damn big something." I really didn't feel it necessary to go and tell Cat that I just might be starting to like her cousin...but then again she was my best friend.

"Oh yeah. Take your damn sweet time making up your mind on whether you should tell your _best friend _the truth. I'm going home!" Oh damn...she was giving me _the_ eye. The twitchy one-you know? She's only given it to me twice before. That time that I 'accidentally' forgot that she was outside, and I ended up locking her out of the house during a storm, and then there was the time I gave her new lap top so many viruses from reading manga fox that it crashed.

"I'm mad at you." She repeats, but it's not like it's a pressing concept that needed to be voiced. I mean the 'Take your damn sweet time making up your mind on whether you should tell your _best friend _the truth' kind of implied that she was pissed. And I'm also absolutely positive that she knew what I was thinking, because she scoffed and made a really annoying face.

I watched her stomp through the front door, and I'm guessing she went next door. She's not really the type of person that you confront right then and there. She needs her time to cool off and such. Otherwise she really does start to throw tantrums (she's an only child). It's actually pretty hilarious to watch, just not when it's directed to you...

* * *

The next two days passed with little agenda. Collin wasn't the only one missing anymore. It was weird. Brady's mom came over a total convulsing, distraught mess.

"MY BABY! HE'S GONE!"

"It's okay Mrs. Brady's mom-"

"NO! IT' NOT OKAY! GET AWAY, YOU SIMPLE GIRL!" My mouth pretty much hit the floor right then. Who was she calling stupid? I'm not the one who's crying over an eager, lunatic, hormone crazed man-child!

She turned to look at my mom. Her eyes wild with emotion. Oh god...I can't get over the fact that I just said 'wild with emotion'...

"HE DOESN'T HAVE HIS WOO-WEE!" And in my head I say _What the fuck is a woo-wee, _but I'm to scared to actually ask. She'd probably gag me. It's weird not asking though- I usually always speak my mind.

"HE SLEEPS WITH IT EVERY NIGHT! WHAT IF HE GETS SCARED?" Haa he sleeps with a woo-wee? That's kind of really adorable.

"It's okay Diana. He'll be back soon." Mom said this then motioned me to leave them alone. I did without hesitation. I didn't want to listen to someone pleading for Brady anyways.

* * *

Later on I called Cat. It was a little ritual that developed since that one day with the 'pretty damn big something' that she was so paranoid about. Every time she answered she'd go 'I don't want to talk to you, crazy.' or sometimes she'd feel really extraordinarily nice and she'd tell me to 'fuck the hell off. You stupid bitch. So jump off a cliff.' and then she'd hang up on me, and about five minutes after hanging up on me she'd call back and say 'okay your not a stupid bitch so you better not jump of a damn cliff!' and then she'd hang up on me again. So it was getting boring. School was just a pain in the ass. Some how it got around that I broke my butt, and people made a point at asking why I carried a doughnut around. Some others thought they'd be original and they even tried to come up with different scenarios of how it happened. And that's how the birth of La Push's latest pass time came to be.

"I heard Jacob Black was involved."

"Oh shit really? I bet you a million bucks that they were hooking up, and he pounded in so har-" EWE! I DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE! Just...NO! Those were how the perverted guys thought it fun to believe...

According to the gut wrenching feeling I got every time I heard one of the nasty rumors, I was really starting to miss the guys...

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	8. Derogatory term is that spelt right?

**Chapter 8**

* * *

All in all La Push had a pretty clean record. There wasn't any reason for any one to rob houses, which was why no one ever had security systems. That or people were just to damn cheap to buy them. Seriously though, the most dangerous thing here is the 'gang'...And really they're considered as nothing more than a clump of teenage guys that think they're hot shit. That's why I had no clue of what was making all the noise in Collin's room... All I could tell is that it moved and it was good at making noise.

The worse part was that I was home alone. Mom was still at the Clearwaters. So I can't really call for help. I remember how Embry had made me hide a crowbar under my bed in case there was a situation like this...

I was brought out of my thoughts by another crash in the room. I gotta admit though, whoever or whatever was in the room, lagged at being a...whatever it is it was trying to be. Like I said a while ago, stealth is everything.

To bad this guy didn't understand that concept. Even though this person sucked at whatever, I was still scared shitless. I grabbed the crowbar and start walking, and right as I took my first step the noises stop. The only thing I was thinking at this point was how badly I wanted the thing to stay in the room with the door shut. Maybe instead I could bolt the door shut so it can't come any further into the house.

"Ay?" wait a minute...That wasn't a robber! It was that fuckin' Collin! I had weird conflicted feelings at that moment. I wanted to run to him and hug him, because he was safe and at home. I wanted to beat the crap outta him, because he left me to deal with mom alone with no explanation. I wanted to act all nonchalant and give him the idea that I really didn't care all that much. I also wanted to pretend that I didn't know it was him and swing the crowbar at him, because it would be fun. So instead I did the simplest thing to do to your brother when you're upset with them.

"Collin! You retard!"

"That's a derogatory term, Ay."

"You're still a dumbshit! What the hell was all that noise for?"

"The dresser was in the way of the window, and It was hard enough trying to get through it..."

"Yeah I guess you couldn't have came through the door either," I say sarcastically. He was over six foot now! "so I won't argue, but where the fuck have you been, and why are you so huge?"

"Ahhh...Ay, not now. I want to sleep."

"Seriously. Where were you? Where's Embry?"

"Seriously. I'm pooped, and I wanna sleep. Can you close the window for me?" he says this while climbing into bed.

"Collin!" but it's to late, the damn kid's already asleep. At least he was home again.

I checked the time and it was barely five in the morning. Considering the circumstances I knew sleeping wasn't an option. Instead I stayed In Collins room sat on the floor on my doughnut, and leaning against the wall. Just thinking.

* * *

It turns out thinking isn't all that great. The first couple minutes were alright, but I really couldn't get passed ten minutes with Collin's loud as thunder snores. He should get some prescription anti-snoring meds from the doctor or something. For real, snores that loud aren't normal. And because of his god awful snores I almost missed the rustling and the slight squeak of the window being opened again.

"Coll? Dude, Collin? Wake the fuck up, and get your ass out here-" Was that seriously who I think It was?

"Embry," I did this weird nervous disbelieving laugh "Embry Call? As in my older brother? Are you like legitimately here?"

"Aylen? Oh that's why it smelled different."What the hell does he mean different? Different good or different bad? 'Cause I swear I do not stink. Unlike Quil. He's stinky.

"I just showered last night thanks." He looked confused at first, but then he seemed to realize something before blowing me off completely

"Shhh! Can't you see Col's sleeping. Jeez Ay, you're the most inconsiderate person I've ever meet."

"I guess it runs in the family since you your self were just trying to haul Collin out of bed and out that window. Jerk." Collin snored really loudly after I finished my sentence.

"Well. Okay. So you caught me. Now go back to your room."

"Are you gonna leave again?" I ask. I mean if he's stupid enough to answer honestly and his answer ends up being yes then I'm sure as hell not leaving 'till I got some answers.

"Most likely."

"Why? Where you goin'?"

"None of your business."

"Sure it isn't. So how long 'till you get back then?"

"If you don't stop asking questions I'm going to lock you in the closet." I stayed quiet for a couple seconds before heading to my room. I was going to do the worse thing possible in this situation. I was going to call mom.

Mom showed up at home about five minutes after our phone call ended. I had thought that since she would be here, it would be me and her up against Collin and Em.

I was wrong though...She was so desperate to get answers that she didn't even dream of denying Embry's request at having me thrown out of the loop. So I was sulking in the corner of my room. Just me, my doughnut, and I.

* * *

It stayed that way for the next hour. What the fuck were they doing? Why were they taking so damn long? I couldn't wait any longer. I was going to figure this out on my own. So I marched my way to Collin's room and swung the door open.

"What's going on?" There's no point in sugar coating it at this point. I watched mom as she turned to me. I expected her to be in some sort of distressed state of some sort. Not some happy go lucky attitude.

"Oh nothing baby. everything is absolutely great!" She concluded her statement with a kiss on my forehead before turning back to my brothers.

"And you two better be doing a good job." They nodded their heads smiling like they just won the lottery. Or at least something really good just happened. I can't believe how much I missed. What the hell was Mom going on about? Why wasn't I allowed to know? Once mom was gone, I turned to the boys.

"Would you guys maybe consider explaining to me what just happened?" I decided being a nice kiss ass would be the best way to go.

"Not really." Collin seriously is the biggest brat...I really was starting to get frustrated with them. I was really trying to hide how upset I was.

"Sorry wrong choice of words. Explain. Now." I demanded. I was sort of hoping that I'd scare them into telling me. But I was only kidding myself. They were both at least a foot taller than me. Probably more. I could even see up their noses.

"There isn't really anything to explain," Embry started while climbing back out the window. "maybe one day you'll figure it out."

I looked over at Collin, and he gave me an apologetic look . I guess he could tell I was that close to spilling all over.

"Bye, Aylen. We'll see you later." He tells me before following Em out the window, and to god knows where...

"Aylen! Phone!" Mom called from down the hall. I hoped it was Cat. I haven't talked to her in a while, and I really needed her at the moment.

"Cat? Please say it's you."

"It's me." She answered with a laugh. I took It as a good sign. It meant that she forgave me.

"Oh, thank god! Is everything cool?" I asked

"Yeah, but before anything can I just ask one thing?" Usually Cat kinda blurts whatever she thinks out. So it was weird to hear her asking permission.

"Go ahead."

"Do you think it's possible that you might like Brady?"

"...maybe just a little,yes." I knew she already knew the answer. She just wanted to get me to say it out loud.

"Yes! You finally admitted it."

"Okay, so what's your point? He's gone anyways. BTW my brothers came home last night..."

"So that shows that Brady will come home soon too."

"Hey, this Brady stuff is getting a little awkward. Can we stop?" Jeez...It was like talking about weddings with your mom... She stayed quiet for a minute before starting again.

"Yeah...hey Ay?"

"Mhmm?"

"Some things wrong with me."

"Nothings wrong with you Cat." I was rolling my eyes at her accusation. She used to do this sort of thing all the time when we were younger.

"I'm not kidding. I think I'm like mentally unstable or something. I'm started to imagine things." She sounded ready to cry her guts out. Knowing Cat for all my life, I knew she was being completely truthful, and that's what scared me the most.

"I'll meet you at the beach in fifteen minutes." I told her before I hung up, and made to grab the house keys. Before I could even make contact with them, I felt a hand, cold as ice, clamp over my wrist.

* * *

**REVIEW? I know you want to...**


	9. Cat the Sasquach

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" I looked behind me and saw...mom. I screamed dramatically and pretended to faint.

"Jesus mother, just where exactly do you leave your hands, huh? Were you soaking them in ice or something. Tisk, tisk, one of these days you're gonna give your self...um what's that thing again? You know the one where you shrivel up and turn blue?" I asked seriously

"Frostbite? Anyways that's beside the point. I asked you a question, Aylen" She was being cool, but then she stopped and started pretending to be all high and mighty and the like. I decided to pretend that I didn't hear the uncool part of her little prattle.

" YES! You're gonna give your self frostbite and you're gonna have to get one of your hands chopped off."

"Aylen..." There she goes again...

"Fine then, I'm just telling you now, when you do get frostbite don't expect me to help you cut your hands off. Even if you did say please" And that was the beginning of the most intense staring contest I've ever had endured.

"I can't let you go out-"

"Oh c'mon! You should be nagging Embry! Or Collin! Not me. I need to meet up with Cat." My brother's, being the unbelievably annoying butt munchers that also happens to be the biggest pair of mama's boys (though not as much Collin compared to Em),of course always had to get away with everything.

"Fine. Just go then." She finally breathed out a chuckle. And so I quickly made my way to the beach, where I was to meet Cat.

It took a couple of minutes to walk there, but when I did I couldn't see Cat anywhere. I thought I heard a "pssst" coming from behind a tree, but I brushed it off as a bee. We got tons of them up here in La Push. Then I heard the noise again, only a little louder.

"Shut up, Bee!"

"P-ssssssssst!" I deluded my self into hearing the Bee let out a heavy frustrated sigh...

"Ay!" The Cat/Bee called out.

"...Cat? Damn You're tall!" I exclaimed as I made my way around to where she was

"You think I don't know that?" Cat said this with an eye roll, but I couldn't really bring my self to care all that much. Not when my best friend stood at almost six foot. Which totally makes no sense at all considering not even a week ago she was two inches shorter than me, and now all of a sudden she's fricken Sasquatch? Or worse, the girl version of our highly dangerous La Push gang!

"I don't know. I'm not you, but if you didn't notice then I'd say you're pretty dense..." She just stared at me for a long time.

"...Aylen?" she asked slowly

"Yes?"

"You thought I was a sighing bee, and you're saying I'm dense?" Okay I get her point "But I have more important things to talk about, Ay."

"Mmhm, you got alot of explaining to do!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed. Where did that come from? It stayed quiet for a second before she continued.

"See this is what I mean! I'm having weird ass mood swings. And I grew eight inches in the last 3 days! What if I keep growing, and in a couple of weeks I'll be a damn tourist attraction. I can see it Ay! I'm going to be the 50 foot woman!" Cat started to hyperventilate, and it was creeping the crap outta me.

"Don't blow this out of proportion, Cat. Don't worry, every thing's going to be fine." She seemed to relaxed at my reassurance and she smiled softly "I would never let them flaunt you as a tourist attraction." I finished, her smile turning to her famous scary scowl. I just let out a sheepish look.

"Just kidding?" I asked

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." She lightened up a bit but she still wasn't her self yet.

"So uh, you forgive me right?" I asked. She turned to face me, and I noticed a bat in the cave. Being next to tall people gave you disturbing advantages...But since I just asked her a serious question I didn't bring up her booger.

"Brady, huh?" Simple as that. Yup the mention of his name and I'm blushing!

"What are you talking about?" I gave her a look, this made her give _me _a look.

"So Collin finally came home last night."

"Yeah I heard."

"No, you don't understand. They explained everything to mom. Or at least that's what I think from what I've picked up. The thing is they won't tell me shit!"

"Ooh, tough luck buddy. So let's talk about a certain handsome devil." She smirks a knowing smirk.

"Who?" Yeah her smirk basically fell off her face just now.

"Brady! Duh!"

"...ewe, he's your cousin!"

"So! I know a good looking guy when I see one. Don't tell me you think you're brothers are ugly just because they're your brothers."

"Well. Alright you win."

"I always win."

_She's a Cat (meow) flushing a toilet_

_She's a Cat (meow) flushing a toilet_

_She's a Cat (meow) flushing a toilet_

"Is that seriously your ring tone?" Parry Gripp really was an interesting choice

"I was bored! So I decided to customize, jeez. It's not a crime. Now if you'll excuse me...Hello?"

After about 20 seconds she hung up while taking in a deep breath. I looked at her questioningly, and she silently held up her pointer finger. Rough Translation being : Hold up a second until I can wrap my head around what I just heard. Story of my life. Nevertheless, I did as asked and waited oh so patiently.

"I guess, uh, Billy and Quil Sr. want to have a tribe meeting for the two of us. Oh and Brady's back apparently." A meeting? What the hell, why?

"They want us as soon as possible. We better head out."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

We've been standing in front of Quil Sr. for a while now. Ten minutes at the least.

"So I know-"

"Shh." Clear, cut ,and clean to the chase Quil Sr. straight out shut me up! I sensed Cat stifling her snorts.

"Mmm. Mmmhmm. This one Billy." he finally says nodding towards Cat.

"I agree. We gotta tell the rest." And just like that they up and left the room. I looked over at Cat, she just shrugged in answer.

"Are we allowed to leave now?"

"I'm pretty sure that walk out can be seen as a dismissal. So I'd think we are free to go."

"You know, that meeting seemed kinda pointless."

"I don't know, but whatever it is 'I'm the one'"

"Damn, know you sound all important. And I'm still just Ay."

"Young grasshopper, your time will soon come!"

"The hell it will. I'll make sure of it!"

_She's a Cat (meow) flushing a toilet-_

"Yeah I'll just shut that off-Hey, mom...Oh, whoops. Hey, Leah...Yeah! That sounds cool...can I bring Aylen?...Alright we'll be there in a bit." She turned back to me when she hung up.

"That was Leah. She asked if I wanted to go to a barbecue at Emily's and Sam's." She explained happily. And seriously? I was closer to Leah than Cat ever was! Why wasn't Leah calling me to invite me? I knew that I was just being a jealous turd nugget, but I really couldn't help my own thought process.

"Oh awesome!" I half yelled.

"In essence, yeah. So get your butt moving so we can get there sooner. Maybe Brady will be there." She wagged her eyebrows at me. It was so damn ridiculous I couldn't help but laugh. And with that we made our way in the direction of Emily's and Sam's.

"Let's go Sasquatch!" I ran ahead of her praying I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

* * *

_**REVIEW?**_


	10. IMPORTANT AN::

**AN: So I just wanted to post about the fact that I finally edited everything. Sorry if I missed any mistakes, but at least they're limited now. I'm gonna try to update regularly from now on. Preferable once a week, but no promises there. I've had this story for a year now. And I only have 9 chapters... Oh, me... Anyways expect more chapters and less grammar mistakes.**

_**-Vivi**_


	11. Flocculent fat dogs

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Sam and Emily's house _is_ in this direction, right?"

"I thought so, but I'm now starting to doubt my sense of direction."

"Ditto."

So maybe we were lost. There was also a slight chance that we were right all along, and we are indeed on the right track. No big deal. I was considering offering that I could call Leah and ask for some guidance, but I was still beyond pissed that I wasn't personally invited to this barbecue... Why was everything so complicated?

I know that my whining might seem selfish, but it's just that I'm hurt that I wasn't even thought of when they planned this...

"Dude. We're gonna get lost if we don't ask for help. I'm calling Leah." Cat says while taking her phone out.

"Great. You go do that. I'm gonna go over there, I saw something earlier." I started to walk over to where I said I'd be. I never really saw anything, I just wanted an excuse so that I wouldn't have to listen to Cat and Leah be all buddy-buddy over the phone. Why was I even letting this get to me? Why was something so trivial getting me so aggravated?

I sighed as I crouched low to look at the dirt covered surface. I might as well play the part of looking at the thing 'i saw earlier'. But then I really did find something.

A long, thin, brown leather rope. It looked extremely worn out, almost exactly like the book Old Quil had given me for my birthday. I picked it up gently and wrapped it around my wrist five times before I tied the ends together. It made a cute bracelet. I then heard some rustling in the trees ahead of me. Usually I wouldn't thing anything of it all, but the atmosphere of this was a little eerie. I looked up at the trees and inspected them closely. Imagine someone starring off into the woods, unblinking, and unmoving for a long period. I'm guessing that's what I looked like.

I'm certain that there was something out there though. And not your average something either. This was different.-Whoa! Was that a wolf? It looked like a fucking horse!

"Aylen! Hello? Earth to Aylen!" Was that Cat calling me?

"Huh?" I replied lazily, almost silently. I was way to dazed to function properly. My mind was elsewhere, to preoccupied with disbelieving thoughts.

"What's up with you? I leave you for five minutes and you turn into some socially impaired little girl? I've been calling your name for days!" I blink at her exaggeration of the situation. Why isn't she freaking out? Did she even see the horse-wolf thing?

She just rolls her eyes at me before speaking,"Well come on, the house is this way. We were right," With that, I obediently hounded behind.

* * *

When we finally make it to Emily's cottage, I'm mostly back to normal. The premier shock sufficiently worn off. Now I have other things to worry about. Like my sudden case of cold feet. I kinda don't want to go in. Why would I go in if I wasn't officially invited? What if Leah only said I could come so that she wouldn't hurt my feelings?

Apparently I was super obvious, because Cat was magically next to me once I began questioning. She knew me so well that she didn't even have to ask what was wrong.

"Oh come-on. Since when did Aylen Call care what the hell anyone else thought of her? We're going in there, and we're finally getting a little peek in to the life of the 'gang'." I laughed and shoved her away. She was right of course. Why do I even care? My brothers are most likely in there. Maybe I can get some answers out of them while I'm here.

"Finally! You guys are here. God, I was this close to committing suicide." Leah greeted. She then proceeded to drag us the rest of the way to the house.

"Leah slow down, you're going to dislocate my damn shoulder."

"Whoops, my bad Ay." When we got in we were greeted with the alluring smell of Emily Young's delicious creations. Everyone in La Push knew that she was one hell of a cook.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it." She says while wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Hi, Emily. Cool to see you again." I meet her once when Embry first started to hang out with Sam and co. Mom had forced him to give me a ride from the city, and he needed to make a stop at Sam's.

"Hi, I don't think I've ever meet you before." Cat was never one to be shy. She smiled her mischievous smile as she waited for Emily to reply.

"Well I'm Emily. You're Caitlyn, yes?" She asks while looking up at Cat.

"Cat, please."

"Alright then-" she chuckled at some unknown joke, "I'm just getting some of the food ready, the boys are all getting the grill and food ready." We all followed her into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you were making some food. Not mountains of it..." What was all this? A feast for 50 plus? I'm not totally positive but I thought the 'gang' only had like 10 people in it...

"Yeah, the guys can get really enthusiastic when it comes to food."

"That's a total oxymoron." Leah laughed

"Whoa, big words Leah." Quil makes himself known as he and four others walk in.

"Shut the hell up, Quil. It's not even a big word."

"If I don't know the definition then I consider it a big word"

"I think you're getting your self confused, man. That just makes you an idiot." Jared joins in. He has his arm around a girl I recognized from school. I think her name was Kim.

"Hello ladies."Sam greets while making his way over to Emily and pecking her lips. Watching them was by far the most nauseatingly cute thing I had ever witnessed.

"Don't even think about it Paul!" Emily berates while she was still cuddling up with Sam. I look over at the guy named Paul. Judging from the scowl he's sporting, I'm guessing that he just unsuccessfully tried to sneak some food.

"Fine." He grunts before he makes his way out the back door, where I assume the rest of the guys are. Emily has to deal with these ass' every day? I give her props.

"Emily. You really shouldn't leave all this food out to taunt us. It's rather rude. So I think to make it up to me, I'll just help myself to some of these muffins-" With that he grabs an arm full of blueberry muffins, and runs for it.

"Quil! What's rude is you! I make you food everyday!" Emily half laughs, half reprimands.

"How do you deal with them?" Cat asks. Emily just laughs in return.

"You learn to love them." To prove her point, she turned around in Sam's arm and gave him a kiss. I take slight notice to Leah's discomfort, but I blow that off. Now Cat, Leah, and I are stuck between two love-sick couples, as they have their little TLC fests.

"Well this is fun, right?" Cat pipes. Leah hits her arm before replying.

"Not at all...Why would you even say that?" I just gave her a look that says 'Are you mentally retarded'. Jeez, Cat. Why do I surround myself with crazy people? Oh yeah, I remember now. In the words of Emily Young, 'You learn to love them'.

* * *

**Brady's POV**

It's insane how one day you can be so blissfully oblivious to everything, and then the next thing you know you can explode into a flocculently fat _dog_. I didn't even know what flocculent meant until I got a read into the pack mind. It means hairy. How can it mean hairy? Screw that, how can I be a dog?

"_Stop questioning and just phase back to human._" Embry and Collin have been trying to help me phase back for two days now. Two days of them having full access to my every thought and belief. Tell me you don't this a little fucked up. Especially since I have this major crush on their sister.

"_Bray! Seriously, shut the hell up with don't have to bring her up all the damn time. You used to say you hated her! _"

"_Obviously not if I like her..._"

"_Enough, dudes. Just phase back. I've been deprived of a real meal for three hours! I'm practically on the brink of death from starvation._"

"_Well, this isn't exactly a piece of cake, Embry. So please just fuck off!_"

"_Chill out. For the love of-we need you to be calm to phase. Think of something calming, you know?_"

Alright, think of something calming. Calming, calming, calming. What is calming? Like all that tranquil crap? Umm, bubbling streams? No, Embry used to push me into those as a child. Wind Chimes? Like hell they are! All those do is make noise.

I'm never gonna find something calming. I wish I was home. I wish everything was normal. Well maybe not completely normal, since being a wolf is bad-ass and all, but back to how we were acting before. I liked going over to the Call's house and pissing Aylen off. I liked going over for dinner and mooching off everyone's plates. I liked joking around and being a teenager. I liked when I was planning to ask Aylen out. I liked liking Aylen. She's cool. She wasn't like most girls. She wasn't girly, but she was so fucking beautiful. She wasn't obsessed with shopping or any thing materialistic. She was real-

And now I'm naked...I untied the strip of leather on my ankle, that Jacob tied for me earlier, and grabbed at the shorts. I didn't even notice that I was In the middle of a hiking trail until I was being pulled backward into the trees. I wasn't expecting to be attacked so I phased back to a wolf. So much for that...

"_You were exposing yourself! Listen, people are coming!_" Embry thought

"_By the way, you're not allowed to go out with Ay._"

"_Why the hell not?_"

"'_Cause us shape shifters do this thing called Imprinting._" I was then mentally attacked at who was imprinted in the pack. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire.

"_Oh and good job on the phasing. But maybe you should find a better way of calming yourself other than thinking about Aylen..._" Yeah, maybe...

"_Hey do you smell them now? It's Cat and Ay._ _Let's get out of here, we need to get to Sam and Ems._"

"_First thing's first. Bray, your gonna have to phase back again when we get to Sam's._"

"_Yeah, I know._" And we were off. Blazing through the forest. Where the only thing that mattered now was keeping the Vamps out.

"_Also food._" and also food. What can I say? This is the life of a werewolf.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Defrosting Patties

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Brady, be a pal and go fetch us those burgers." Jacob told me, his voice screamed of mock politeness.

"Why do I have to get them? You all have legs, get them your selves."

"Just go, or I'll tell Emily to deprive you of a meal." Sam interjected

"Damn, this whole thing is messed up! Just cause I'm the youngest you think you can push me around."

"Get used to it noob." Jared stated as he sat himself into one of the many assorted lawn chairs, stuffing a handful of tortilla chips into his mouth in the process. God, I wish I was him right now.

I have a feeling that 'noob' would be my designated name for the time being. The guys would have to outgrow it at some point though, right? It's not to bad being the new source of entertainment... Worse case scenario, I'd just have to wait for the next dork to phase and join the pack.

"Just so you all know, you just put your food at risk considering I can go around hocking loogies into those patties." They all gave me pointed looks.

"You wouldn't dare! I paid for that shit-" Paul started

"_You_ paid for them? _I _fucking paid for them! You just drove me there, Idiot." Jared opposed as he wasted more chips by throwing them at Paul.

"Big difference."

"Actually it is." Embry says, while he walked over to us.

"Shut the hell up, Call. No one asked you." Paul rolled his eyes and then quickly turned his attention to me, "Why are you still here? Go get the food, dumb ass!" I shook my head as I held up my hands.

"I'm going, I'm going. No need to bust your balls, man." He kicked some dirt in my direction as I started for the back door that lead into the kitchen. The rest of the guys just laughed as I tried to dodge the onslaught of mud and twigs.

"I feel bad, so I'll go with him. I needed to grab more cokes anyways." Collin then ran to catch up. He roughly patted me back.

"Don't worry, guy. It'll all pass with time."

"Yeah, let's hope." By now we were in the kitchen and we headed for the freezer. God only knew where the burgers where, cause we spent five minutes in the damn fridge looking for them.

"Need some help?" I think that was Aylen. I looked directly to my left from my crouched position and was confronted with jean clad legs and a delicate looking hand. Funny thing was that the leather wrapped on her wrist, was the same leather band I lost earlier. I then looked up at her.

"Yes please! We can't find anything for the life of us." Collin spoke.

"That's because everything was left out to defrost...Burgers are by the sink." I lightly noted that Collin got up and went over to the said patties.

Holy shit balls...That was Aylen...Aylen Call had never appealed to me as much as she did now. What was that saying again? Absents makes the heart grow founder? Well 'founder' my ass. This girl would be the death of me. She was perfect. As perfect as a girl can get. I loved her with everything I had. She was my-

"What's up with you?" The most perfect girl asked me. I swear in that moment I almost pissed myself from excitement. Good thing I didn't though.

Then my little blissful spell was broken by the load clatter of kitchen appliances being dropped. It took me all of two seconds to get up from my crouched position and stand in front of Aylen. The most perfect girl in the world. *sigh*

"What the hell!" Collin screamed.

"God you're loud! Can you maybe like use your indoor voice? Be more considerate of other peoples ears Coll, jeez." Aylen complained. It was the cutest tantrum I'd ever witnessed. She was so right. Aylen would always be right in my eyes. Unless what she thought was right involved her getting hurt. I'd never allow her to get hurt. Never.

"What's going on here?" Emily asked as she came into the kitchen along with Cat. I looked over at Ay one last time before I looked over at Collin. He was shaking like a mother fucker, and I knew what that meant. It meant that Aylen was now in danger.

"Go get Sam, Emily." I instructed. She did as I told her to do and within the minute the kitchen was full of overgrown shape-shifters.

"Embry, Paul, grab them. The rest of you go get the food ready. We won't be to long."

"Wait!" I protested as Embry grabbed me forcefully, shoving me out the door.

"Please tell me you did not just-"

"He did. That son of a fucker, imprinted on our baby sister!" Collin's rage was an insult, really. Because his source of anger was my source of euphoria.

I imprinted on Aylen Call, and I couldn't be any happier about it.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	13. Something Else

_May 30, 2011_

**DISCLAIMER: I own this not**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Aylen's P.O.V.**

"Anyone else as confused as me?" I have absolutely no idea what that was that I just witnessed, and every ones silence wasn't making it any better, "Anyone? No? 'Cause right now I think I'm so damn perplexed, there can be a sumo wrestle fall though your roof and I wouldn't be any more confused than I am now..." Was this one of those initiation rituals for the La Push "gang" or what?

"Oh, don't worry, Aylen", Emily adding in a quiet chortle, "This happens all the time."

"Yeah, Ay. Relax, have a hot dog. Anything really." Cat finally spoke as she stacked her plate with food.

"Oooo, mashed 'tatoes", she proceeded by spooning a massive amount of butter and flinging it on to her potatoes. What was she doing? Ever since the 7th grade she's been a health freak.

"What happened to 'If I don't take care of myself now, I'll have cottage cheese thighs later!" I asked.

"Dude, I've got the munchies for some odd unexplainable reason."

"C'mon Aylen, here's a plate for you." Emily lead me to the counter to grab some of the food she had made.

"...was that really not that suspicious to you guys?"

"Not at all. I really think you might be a little paranoid, Ay." Kim supported Emily

"For real," Cat agreed with a stuffed mouth.

"Alright then. Hey is this good?" I asked, talking about the pasta in a lame attempt to distract them. I'd drop the subject for now...

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V.**

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?" Who knew the Call brother's could be this threatening. Not that I was actually scared or anything, it just came as a surprise when these guys blew up on me after being friends for so long. And all because of me imprinting on Aylen... Why can't they leave me alone to be happy with her?

"Get off my back, bitch. You know I can't help it! Besides, I liked her even before I imprinted..."

"Your talking back? You dare talk back to me? I'm her fucking brother! Her _brother_! Your _nothing_! She's _our_ baby sister! Ours! She's not yours or any other low life douche's! She's no one elses! She's a baby, and no one can have her! Espescially someone like you! She doesn't need to be involved with all this mythical bull shit! You understand? You can't have her!"

"I think that's up to her, don't you think, Embry?" This was really pissing me off! Did they not understand that she was my life now? I fucking love her!

"Listen, you little fucker. Our dad is gone, she doesn't have a daddy to take care of her. Do you know what that means? It means me and Embry here have to step up and protect her. We have _every _right to be pissed off right now. We don't care about no damn imprint. We care about our sister. Do yourself a favor and try your damn hardest to resist the imprint-"

"Collin! Enough! You will not ban Brady from resisting his imprint. You can't break it, it cannot be done-" Even if Sam hadn't cut in, I would have never even dreamed of backing out of the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Oh, come on, Sam-"

"I said enough. Now Embry, Coll, you two are going to have to calm down. I understand your disapproval, but try to be open minded about the situation."

"Yeah, not likely. We meant what we said. Stay away from her!"

"You guys are just pissing me off... not even giving me a chance! At this point, I really don't care what you say. I'm going to make her fall for me, and I will be with her if she'll have me."

"Oh, really? You think so?" Collins snide remarks where starting to really irritate me...

"Oh, no. I know." I stated, while Embry snarled at me. Both of them had started to shake.

"Hey, Brady. Maybe you shouldn't go pushing their buttons. You're the noob. What are the chances you'll get by with out getting your ass kicked?"Jacob suggested. I had to defend my imprint though! I had to defend my love for Aylen...Even if it did mean getting beaten by her over protective, asshole, brothers.

"Whatever...I'm going back to the house. I need to see Aylen." I was in the middle of my second stride when I felt someone grab me by the scruff of my neck.

"No you're not!" Embry screamed in my face. To say I didn't like it is an understatement.

"I'm going to see her whether you like it or not-" I said, roughly shoving him away.

Collin followed in by directing a punch to my nose. I grunted in response. I was beyond pissed! I shoot an uppercut to his jugular. Embry intercepted my move and twisted my arm behind my back. I couldn't get out of his hold, so instead I phased into my wolf form as I saw Collin phase. Embry fell to the floor and quickly got up and phased as well.

In a matter of seconds our argument tuned into a feral, animalistic, fight. I had to admit to the fact that I would be beaten up badly, but that was no excuse to stop fighting for Aylen. Aylen was my everything.

Collin's wolf form blind-sided me while I was trying to defend myself against Embry's angry jaws. I growled as I rolled back onto my feet with a slight limp. I jumped at him and clenched his leg between my canines and bit down. Collin's cry alerted Embry. I was aware that he was quickly advancing towards me. I felt his jaws wrap around my flank, and then I felt myself being flung backwards.

All of a sudden, I was aware of the other voices in our minds. Had they always been there?

"_What the hell do you three think you're doing!_"

"_Whoa...psycho's..._"

"_Shut up, Quil." _Was that Seth Clearwater?

"_Everyone, phase back. NOW!" _and with Sam's last alpha demand, we did.

"I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am at you guys. Not only did you disrespect each other, but you disrespected me. I don't like using my alpha-commands, you all know this. So why would you want to give me reasons to use it against you?" I know that I was supposed to be taking all of this seriously, but I still wasn't used to the nudeness...I don't think that's even a word...See naked people make me awkward!

I looked over at Collin and Embry to see them glaring at me. Collin had a fat lip, and Embry had an angry scratch through one of his eye brows. Like that evil lion guy from The Lion King.

I probably looked worse...

"Get back to the house, and you all know damn well that you need to behave. Don't forget that we are all brothers."

* * *

**Aylen's P.O.V.**

The guys have been gone for awhile...Why aren't they back yet? Should I bring it up to Emily, Kim, Cat, or Leah? No...no I shouldn't. Right? What's going on? I'm about ready to strangle someone. I need to find a distraction...Maybe I should stuff my face like Leah and Cat are doing. Ew... nevermind. They eat like right pigs! I didn't know it was possible to eat a burger in one whole bit until now. Surprising, considering the fact that I have two brothers...

"You alright there, Aylen?" Oh yes, Kim, because the guys aren't totally missing or anything. I didn't even have the energy to respond to her.

"Aylen?" Emily pushed on. God! Leave me alone woman! Luckily I was saved from having to respond due to the boys slamming the door open and stomping in. I sighed in relief and I took a step towards my brothers, but stopped in my tracks after seeing their banged up faces.

"What the hell!" I eventually recovered, and I quickly made my way over to them. I reached up and grabbed Collin's face and pulled him to my eye level for closer inspection.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed once again. I let go of Coll and I repeated the process for Embry.

"You're totally over-reacting. Just chill out. Don't be a drama queen, Aylen. It's not becoming." I took a step back in offense at Collin's harsh tone.  
"Yeah? Well sorry that my concern comes as an inconvenience to you." I took another step back, but I just ended up bumping in to someone. God...It's hard to move around when there was an ass load of giant gorilla dudes hanging around. I turned around, ready to apologize to whoever I bumped. I gasped as I was meet with the bloodied face of Brady. I thought my brother's were beat up...

Oh! I could just grab his face and hug him. Maybe kiss all his boo-boo's. Wait... Since when was I worried for Bray? Since when did I call him Bray? Fuck it, he needed to be taken care of! I can question my feelings for him after.

"Oh my god. What happened?" I asked as I subconsciously caressed his cheek. He seemed to not mind, seeing as he leaned into my touch.

"We need to get him fixed up! Before the cuts get infected!" I started to pull him towards the bathroom before my brother's protested.

"No. Go home, Aylen!" Embry ordered while I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked at him for a long time before turning away.

"C'mon, Bray." We started, but Brady halted. I gave him a questioning look, but he avoided my gaze.

"I-It's okay. I'm good. Honest."

"See. He's fine, Ay. Let's go home." Collin supported. They noticed my hesitation.

"Aylen! Now. Mom wants us all home." Embry continued. I just bit my lip and looked back at Brady. Why was I feeling this intense attraction to him all of a sudden? I mean I sorta had a crush on him before, but this was different. I had no idea where it was all coming from.

"You should go. Your mom's probably waiting." Brady added, and with that I allowed myself to be dragged off by my brothers.

Something changed inside me then. Like I expressed before, I didn't know what it was, but it happened. I could tell something was different about Brady also, I can tell by the look in his eyes. Those new emotions that I hadn't seen before. Emotions I didn't know how to read.

I looked back at the house as we drove away in Embry's truck, wondering if that whole exchange with Brady really happened. It was by no means any old normal interaction. It was...really something else.

* * *

**~REVIEW?~**

**AN: I plan to finish this story by the end of summer. It's my goal. Thanks to everyone who was patient with my irregular updates, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially Alyssa Knight, for the constant reviews that reminded me that I did indeed have a story to write. I know I can be a little frustrating...Feel free to yell at me via PM :P. Also don't hold back if you have any questions and/or suggestions. Peace, buds. Hopefully I can fulfill my plans for this story.**


	14. The Kid's Bad News

June 14, 2011

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Aylen's P.O.V.**

"Really, Aylen. That kid's bad fucking news." Embry's flailing was starting to make me a little nervous. I mean hello, watch the road! I rolled my eyes at his carelessness.

"Seriously, you'd be doing yourself a favor by staying away from him." _Oh, is that so? Hmmm, maybe I should consider all this bull shit, yes?_ I sighed at their never ending onslaught of reasons on why I shouldn't date Brady. My sarcastic inner thoughts were the only thing that kept me sane at the moment. Why couldn't they just cut this shit out? For a brief second I wondered what they'd be like if I was_ actually_ going out with him. The idea was fucking attractive actually... I wouldn't mind it at all.

"Oh, funny. Last time I checked he was your _best friend..._" I tried to lighten up the situation in attempt to down play how much they were getting on my nerves. Collin just looked back at me in all his unamused, stick-up-the-butt glory. If I wasn't so annoyed I'd totally laugh.

"Don't be so damn difficult, alright?" He punctuated his request with a pointed look. I just scoffed and supressed the urge to flip him off.

"Just shut the hell up already! It's kind of disturbing the way you guys are acting like he's your worse enemy. Even I know he's not bad. So stop shit talking and preaching your retarded opinions at me." I think I _might _explode.

"So you do like him?-" I groaned and threw my hands up in the air at Collin's question.

"So what if I do like him? Big deal, I'm not gonna listen to the likes of you two, just to please you...god." I just exploded...

"Ay, listen! I really don't think you should-" Collin's statement was cut short by the violent reeve of the engine as Embry pulled into our driveway. Somehow Embry made his way impossibly fast to my side of the truck, and ripped the door open. He was shaking slightly.

"Fuck that! I won't allow it, Aylen. If I hear that your going around-" Eww, I detest when he yells in my face like that.

"Do you realize that I'm not your daughter? You can't control me." My backbone got the best of me. This was gonna get ugly. I shot him a dirty look, while shoving my way past him, and started for the front door.

"Really? Alright, lets go find out what mom thinks about all this." I stopped short, and nearly gave my self whiplash with the way I turned back to them.

"Mom? Oh, I'm _so _scared. Grow up _dear_ brother, and get the hell over the fact that I might like a boy. I'm not some stupid little girl anymore, so stop acting all high and mighty." With my last seething words I opened the door to our house and slammed it shut before I ran to my room. _Fucking ass hole brothers..._

* * *

I strangely don't like the fact that my brother's don't approve of Brady. This new, out of fucking nowhere, feeling I've been getting...The need to defend Brady, this guy that for the most part I've never been close to all, is entirely out of the ordinary. They evolved so suddenly to. Well not really that sudden, they've been building up, and I have a feeling they'll only get stronger. But crap, they're so damn different to what I felt before.

I'm so caught up in these feelings, that I've spent the last two hours cooling off from my fight with Em and Coll. I've otherwise never in my entire life fought with them that intensely. _Maybe I shouldn't let a guy get in the way of my family..._The thought of not having Brady in my life seemed surprisingly unthinkable. I just couldn't have that. We'd have to compromise.

The hallow sound of a knock on my door woke me from my revere.

"Hm?" I grunted loudly as I rolled onto my stomach on my bed.

"Hey...can I come in?" Oh it was Collin. I waited a second before I replied.

"...sure."

He opened the door almost hesitantly. What? Did he think I'd grab a chair and throw it at him? I made room for him on my bed to show that I had calmed down. He gave me a small smile as he made his way over to me and positioned himself in the same fashion I was in.

I laughed out loud because he didn't fit on my bed. As soon as he noticed, he chuckled to. We laid quietly for a couple of minutes before we broke the silence.

"So I was thinking-"

"Whoa, that's new." I interrupted, earning my self a light punch in the arm.

"No, seriously though. Maybe we did overreact a little-"

"Understatement of the century!" He gave me a look that said "_let me finish"._

"Sorry, go on."

"And yeah, I was kinda replaying all that happened. You're my sister, Brady's my best guy friend. He wouldn't be if I didn't think he was a cool guy, you know? So why wouldn't I be happy if he was the one that my sister chose. You gotta understand though, you're our only sister. Our little sister. How can we let you go?"

"We're twins Coll."

"That's beside the point. I'm older anyways."

"No you're not!"

"Fine, but I'm a hell of a lot stronger, taller, and bigger than you so ha!" I got up and stood on my bed.

"I'm stronger, taller, bigger! I am man!" I mocked in the deepest voice I could muster as I jumped on my bed. He just sat there, and looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Don't mock me!" He feigned offence, as i laughed.

"What's this?" Embry asked from the door as he took in the scene.

"Just catching up on some much needed quality time." Collin answered

"I feel so left out." I smiled sadly at him. It was still a little awkward from our earlier fight.

"I don't like this. Aylen, I know we got carried away, but you're the baby of the family."

"God, why is everyone saying that?" I asked as I got off the bed.

"Because it's true." What is this? A family reunion?

"How is that mom?" I breathed out a laugh.

"I expect for your brothers to help and protect you when I'm not there. And they do. I wouldn't have it any other way." She finished with a proud smile directed to my brothers. I looked over at them and crossed my arms as I saw them beam at each other. _Here we go_...

"But mom. Sometimes they get way to damn over protective over nothing. Please tell me you understand my annoyance."

"I don't want to get involved in this. Just a word of advice, consider not only your own, but each others opinions. Don't be so stubborn. You children stress out to easily. I'm off to Sue's." With that she walked out. We waited to hear the front door close before we started to talk.

"I still don't like the idea of you and Brady, but I'll lay off a bit." Collin started

"See. That's still not satisfying."

"How is it not? I don't understand you." Embry asked, getting frustrated.

"Never mind. Can we just forget about it?"

"Only for right now. We have to go back to Sam's." What? Then why did we leave?

"Can I go?" I knew the answer ever before I asked the question.

"No!" I flinched at his tone "I mean no." He stated more calmly after clearing his throat.

"You guys should get going then." I said this while I turned my back on them so they wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. I distracted my self by looking for a non existent book.

"Where is it?" I staged talking to myself to be more convincing. I knew that Collin wouldn't buy it though. He's my twin after all. He knew better than to say anything though.

I heard them slowly and quietly retract theme selves from my room.

I forced my self not to cry. It felt so stupid to cry over not being able to go some where, but lately I've been feeling so alone. The silence in the house was suffocating. I needed to get out.

I couldn't go with anyone though. all that was left was to go off by myself. Even the thought of it made me realize that it was a bad idea. If Embry or Collin found out, I'd be dead. At this point though, I really didn't give a shit. I needed out, and I knew the perfect place to go.

* * *

On my way out of the house I saw Leah's car making it's way down the road.

"Shit..." I quickly hid in the forest that surrounded all of La Push. I waited until her car went idle in front of Brady's. Both Cat and Brady jumped out and walked up to his house._ I always forget that they're cousins._ Once Leah drove away, and the door was shut behind them I deemed it safe to continue on my adventure. Hopefully I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
